jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 7H01/@comment-25150955-20180522154003
LATE THOUGHTS: FaceTeam: This is a kind of act that’s impressive, but not something I think I want to see again. I like what they do, and good for them for breaking the records, but...AcroDunk does it better. I dunno. Respectable job overall, though. 7/10 Kitano Uchishi: I’ve made it clear by now that I think they deserved a spot in the Top 7, and it’s a shame no one else agrees. This is a new take on the light-up dancers on these shows, and I love it. Because it’s less about the dancing and more about the lights, it actually works as an act, and it’s easier to look past the fact that stripping away the lights leaves just a bunch of flailing Asians. Wildcard contender for me. 8/10 Jimmy Barnes: Uhhhh... 1/10 Le Rêve: This may be one of the craziest acts on JayGT, period. That was insane. And something tells me they have even more to offer in the future. 9/10 Melody Yang: I appreciate what she does as creative and interesting, but I just couldn’t see it holding up in the future as an act. It’s creative and cool, but there’s nowhere it can go from here. Or is there? Not sure. 6/10 Lords Of Strut: This is a kind of act I enjoyed, I won’t lie there. That said, we don’t need to say them again. 6/10 Jimmy O. Yang: Every year we get comedians who have a lot of potential, and then they just do...okay. Not great, just okay. Comedy is hard on JayGT, with just how damn subjective it can be, but I guess that, for every John Mulaney, you need a comedian that doesn’t do great. 5/10 Hamilton: Great job, Hamilton! It’s nice to have them back, since I still think Lin should’ve won 3D. That said, even though I voted for them, I won’t try and WC them. I think they had their shot. 7/10 Gorillaz: How have I never heard these guys’ music before? That was great! I love their groovy, smooth sound, and the animation puts a unique spin on the music video formula. I always love the quirky approaches to music videos (see: Mika), and they nail it here. Loved it. 9/10 Mac King: I think I liked it a lot more than everyone else, because I think his personality is great. The magic wasn’t as good as, say, Brett, but his act was quirky and fun and enjoyable. I may WC him, since he has plenty more to offer. 7/10 Satisfaction: I was willing to forgive the terrible act until the lady flat-out MISSED A NAIL. Yikes. 1/10 Lady in the Library: Another poor joke act. Not a fan. 3/10 Zomby Hug Monster: What in the fuck... 2/10 Ziggy and Bob Marley: Throwing these two together because their performances were basically identical. I personally prefer Ziggy because he did the Arthur theme song, but yeah, neither of them did better than okay here. 5/10 Thousand Hand Guan Yin: Wow, that was amazing. Everything about this act is just mind-blowing, honestly—the presentation, the hypnotic movements, the lore behind the goddess, and the fact that ALL 63 DANCERS ARE DEAF. I love it. 9/10 Pyroterra: Okay, looking back, that was a pretty kickass performance. I still think that there aren’t too many fire performers that can top Amazing Pyra, but I’ll give them a shot to impress me. That ending was fantastic, I can say that much. 8/10 TNG Characters: I really didn’t love this act, if I’m being honest. I know that they aren’t the only dance group to utilize a “horror” motif, but at least Academy of Villains boasted impressive moves. TNG just...doesn’t. Still, there’s plenty of room for improvement. We’ll see how it goes. 7/10 Brett Loudermilk: He took sword swallowing to a new, quirky level, and I absolutely adore it. His humor is great, his presentation is great, the fact that he can swallow swords with such ease is great, and I think the trick he did was great! Kudos, Mr. Loudermilk! 8/10 Florent and Justin: They’re an inspiration, through and through. I love how they could move together with such fluency, and how they told a story through the routine. I’m really glad they made it. 9/10